Kaguya Asairisu
'Character First Name' Asairisu. 'Character Last Name' Kaguya. 'IMVU Username' Asairisu. 'Nickname (optional)' None currently. 'Age' 11. 'Date of Birth' May 23, 196 AN. 'Gender' Male. 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian. 'Height' 4'7". 'Weight' 79 lbs. 'Blood Type' B. 'Occupation' Ninja. 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kirigakure. 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Asairisu's personality could best be described as arrogant; with a tinge of competitiveness and a slight hint of sadistic joy. Despite his rather young age, Asairisu has already abandoned his sense of childish ignorance; and has gained somewhat of a darker side to his personality, which is not evil or malicious, but merely sadistic and possibly even mean. He has a competitive streak to him, but not out of a desire to win or to be the best, but to make others look weak and to break their spirit. However, he also possesses some degree of normal human sympathy and compassion; especially towards women. He will, at times, go out of his way to be kind to people he meets if he finds them particularly interesting or sees some benefit in it for himself. Despite his cocky and somewhat arrogant personality; he is not particularly skilled, nor does he claim to be. He is no slacker and does not fall behind, but he does not ecel either; and prefers playing mind games with people before resorting to any sort of physical violence or threats. He is manipulative, calculative; and overall an incredibly analytical and condescending person. He is not quick to make friends or to form any sort of bond with anyone; though he is not opposed to those sorts of relationships if he sees someone he finds interesting or possibly useful. However, despite this, he does still have his more child-like qualities. The most noteable of those qualities is the sheer inability to accept responsibility for any of his actions; along with the fact that he shows little respect to those who have not personally demonstrated to him that they deserve it, regardless of their position. 'Behaviour' Asairisu's behavior is, in one word; unpredictable. How he behaves around others varies greatly from person to person; ranging from the shyness and even modesty he displays around women to the sadistic cruelty he demonstrates when dealing with people he dislikes. As somewhat of a 'default' behavior pattern, Asairisu will adopt a skeptical attitude, and will normally be quiet and even awkward around a person until he can decipher what they want, need, or whether or not he finds them interesting. As such, this awkwardness often gives people a negative first impression of him; which causes him to return their negative feelings with feelings of resentment and disdain. However, when one is kind enough to look past the first impression, Asairisu normally becomes attached to them very quickly; to the point that it can sometimes be seen as a weakness or a flaw. He behaves around those people with a sense of need, and loyalty; while the people who fall from his favor as viewed as mere pawns. 'Nindo (optional)' None currently. 'Summoning' None. 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaguya Clan. 'Ninja Class ' Academy student. 'Element One' Water. 'Element Two' Wind. 'Weapon of choice' None. 'Strengths' Intelligence. 'Weaknesses' Stamina. 'Chakra colour' White. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Kirigakure. 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Category:Kirigakure Member Category:Kaguya